A Weasley Family Tradition
by aries-angel12
Summary: When your siblings start their year at Hogwarts, you send a letter from home. Or at least the Weasley family does. October 1982 to July 1993.


_I. October 1982._

Dear Bill,

We miss you! Can't you come back for a weekend?  
>Ginny keeps crying for her boo-boo to come back and how she wants to go to boo-boo. Mum keeps setting an extra plate at the table for tea, and Errol seems to have taken the past five flights pretty hard, he's been guzzling the owl treats. Ron wants you to bring him something back. The left scribble is his, and Fred and George are drawing you a picture. Percy wants to know about all of your subjects, so careful when you come home Bill, otherwise he'll steal your text book. Fred and George also want something really cool, too. They suggested a toilet seat, and you should have seen Mum's face.<br>I miss you too. Everyone does. Can't wait to see you at Christmas.

Love,

Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

PS. I'm not sure why Fred and George thought it would be cool to give Ginny a crayon, but she's scribbled all over the letter. She really misses her favourite big brother. As we all do.

_II. October 1983._

Dear Bill,

Can't believe you're in second year, already! Isn't that how Mum always starts her letters?  
>Who's your new Defence teacher? Are they as bad as Professor Giggle? We all think it'd be really cool if you tried out for the Quidditch team, too. How awesome would that be? I'm definitely going to when I finally get there. Why can't it be 10?<br>We all got too used to you over the holidays. I think we miss you more now. So much so that Fred stole Dad's wand and turned Teddy Bear into a spider. Dad went absolutely mental.  
>Wish you were here.<p>

Love,

Charlie, Percy, an ashamed Fred, George, Ron with a fear of spiders and Ginny, who still misses you more than Mum does.

__III. October 1984.__

Dear Bill and Charlie,

Sorry if this is hard to read. Certain siblings of ours stole the inkwell and are refusing to give it back. They're even more rambunctious now that Charlie's gone as well. How are all of your new subjects going, Bill? I'm so looking forward to doing Arithmancy one day, and

Bore-cy is now missing his quill, too. Charlie, you'll send us something wicked, won't you? You promised you would! Yeah, we miss you. It's too quiet, and Ron's not too keen on hunting out creepy crawlies like you are. We've been flying lots though. And making Mum mad. So much easier when there's only one big brother to watch out for.

Love,

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. And we guess Percy too, but he's too busy being all red.

PS. Send us a toilet seat, Charlie!

_IV. October 1985._

Dear Bill and Charlie,

Congratulations on making the Quidditch team, Charlie. Fred, George and Ron are demanding I tell you how wickedly cool that is, and that you're Seeker too! And that their help over summer must have paid off. Mum and Dad are proud too, and Ron thinks you should play for the Cannons. Ginny now not only wants to go to Hogwarts, but play Quidditch too, even though she's only been on the toy broom when Fred and George feel like annoying Mum.  
>We miss you!<p>

Love,

Percy, Forge and Gred, Ron and Ginny.

PS. Have fun at Halloween, Charlie!

_V. October 1986._

__Dear Bill and Charlie,

Wow, Bill, you're a PREFECT! How are you enjoying all your duties? Is it hard to do that with all your subjects? Is Divination still a bore?

Mum said that Charlie said he was enjoying Care of Magical Creatures. How is it, Charlie? Have you seen anything cool, or is it just gnomes and flobberworms? Fred and George think you should ask to see a dragon. Or a sphinx. Or a Hippogriff. Ginny wants you to bring back a Niffler. We're all poring over Mum's old Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Sorry Bill, but Charlie always seemed more enthused about it then you did.  
>Good luck with Quidditch, Charlie, and with your OWLs Bill!<p>

Love,

Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

_VI. October 1987._

Dear Bill, Charlie and Percy,

We miss you and all that.

Have fun in Apparation, Bill! Make sure you make a list of pointers for us, I'd hate to splinch myself. We were talking about it at breakfast and Dad was telling us more stories. You should have seen how green Ron got!

Hey Charlie, now you're Quidditch captain, you'll let us on the team, won't you? When we finally get to Hogwarts?  
>Ginny is keeping her demand for Honeydukes Chocolates. We'd like something from Zonko's this year. Ron, of course, wants chocolate too.<p>

All our sappy, sappy love,  
>Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.<p>

_VII. October 1988._

Dear Bill, Charlie and Percy,

Good luck with Quidditch this year, Charlie! Are you sure that you don't want to join, Perce? I'm sure Charlie would let you on, and it's not like you have any big exams until forever away. We were very disappointed that you didn't send us anything cool last year, and so we want something cool this year. How's Care of Magical Creatures? Have you seen Acromantula's yet?

Gryffindor for the CUP, with Charlie as CAPTAIN!

Anyway. Home is boring. We're off to go prank Ginny. This time next year, we'll be at Hogwarts though. And ickle Ronnie and Gin Gin are all by themselves!

Have fun in exams Bill!

Love,

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

PS. Percy, don't suck up to next year's teachers just yet.

_VIII. October 1989._

Dear Charlie, Percy, Fred and George,

We miss you! The house is dead silent without you and Mum wasn't happy about getting a letter from McGonagall in your first week. Dad said she was still just scared of Professor McGonagall, but he was laughing.

We hope you're enjoying Arithwhatnot, Perce. And all the other subjects you're doing. Make sure you have some fun and go to Hogsmeade, 'cause Ginny and I want some chocolate from Honeydukes. Don't buy any Acid Pops though.

Good luck with Quidditch, Charlie. Take 'em to another CUP!  
>Bill's looking at going to Egypt when he finishes his training. Egypt!<p>

Love,  
>Ron and Ginny.<p>

_IX. October 1990._

Dear Charlie, Percy, Fred and George,

Ginny wants to write this, but her writing's just as messy. You can read this anyway, can't you?

Congrats on getting on the Quidditch team, Fred and George! Beaters? That is so cool! I wish I was at Hogwarts now. Ginny does too though. But we both hope you're lucky in your first game, and knock everyone off their brooms! Don't go easy on them, Charlie, they don't deserve it!

Mum says she hopes she doesn't get as many letters from McGonagall as she did last year.

It's really boring at home. We miss you lots.

But it's still nice and quiet! We miss Bill being around.

Love,

Ron and Ginny.

_X. October 1991._

Dear Percy, Fred, George, and Ron,

It's not fair!

Why am I the one that's left alone at home! You all get to do fun things and I don't. Even the bit of flying Mum lets me do isn't fun because only Mum and Dad are watching and I'm not using their brooms to show off on. Mum says she wishes she hadn't signed your Hogsmeade letters, Fred and George, and she said that if you do anything else silly she'll be taking them back.

Please don't do anything silly and please get me some Honeydukes chocolate for your poor little baby sister all alone at home.

I wish I was at Hogwarts already. Hope you've made friends Ron, and is it true that Harry Potter's really in Gryffindor with you?

Hope you're not studying too hard, Percy. OWLs aren't until June.

Oh, and I get to go to Romania for Christmas with Mum and Dad! And see Charlie! Aren't you jealous?

Love,

Ginny.

_XI. October 1992._

Dear Gin,

How's your first year going? I'm so proud you're in Gryffindor, and I hope Ron's looking out for you, and that you're not worried about asking him for help with anything, even if he is best friends with Harry Potter. He's your big brother. It's his job to look out for you.

Don't worry about the moving staircases, or Peeves. Just tell Peeves that you'll set Fred and George on him if he even thinks about tormenting you.

Most importantly, keep your head up Ginny, and don't be afraid.

You've waited forever for Hogwarts, just make the most of it! And the flying lessons too!

Love,

Charlie.

_XII. July 1993._

Dear Siblings,

I can't wait until you come to Egypt! It's going to be so good to see you guys again for longer than a week, and you're all going to love Egypt and I'll show you round all the tombs and the pyramids and all the cool curses that they've had on them. Fred, George, don't get any ideas, I'm not teaching you any and know enough to lock you away for quite a while if you even try. Make sure you guys pack some sunscreen unless you want to get as sunburnt as our hair, and I'm so excited you're coming.

Excited, and with much love to all of you,

Your big bro Bill.


End file.
